The Scoobies Watch Buffy The Vampire Slayer
by giraffesplaycello
Summary: The scoobies are teleported into a giant room, to watch episodes of their life? First chapters: Once More, With Feeling. Please, no spoilers in the reviews! I have yet to finish season six! Spuffy.
1. Once More, With Feeling Act 1

**A/N: I'm in season six of Buffy and couldn't help writing this. Please don't put spoilers in the reviews! This takes place right after S6 E6, but before S6 E7. Thanks, and please review!**

Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Spike, and Giles were teleported into seats in a small theatre room. Spike and Buffy immediately stood up, ready to face the danger in the room.

"Buffy, what's going on?" Dawn's voice waivered.

"I'm not sure, Dawnie," Buffy responded.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," a feminine voice said, the voice seemed to be coming from speakers at the front of the theatre. "I just want you guys to react to something, let's say the next episode of your life. Just sit down, and after forty five minutes, more depending on how much you talk, you'll be back in your life. Okay?"

Spike sat down, and Buffy glared at him. "What? It's not like we can bloody do anything, we don't know where she is!" She sighed and sat down, huffing slightly.

"Oh, and every time one of you talks, the show will stop."

* * *

 ** _ **Act I**_**

* * *

 _ **Open in Buffy's bedroom, morning. The words "Once More, With Feeling" splash across the screen in the style of an old movie musical.**_

"Okay, what's going on?" Xander asked in a rhetorical manner.

 _ **Cut to the graveyard, night. Buffy walks along, looking around. Suddenly she begins to sing!**_

 _ **BUFFY: (verse one)**_

 _ **Every single night, the same arrangement**_

 _ **I go out and fight the fight.**_

"Well, yes, that's your job," Anya smiled.

"Anyone else wondering why Buffy is singing?" Xander asked. "Is it a regular thing, Buff?"

"No," she huffed, "I have no idea what's going on."

 _ **Still I always feel this strange estrangement**_

 _ **Nothing here is real, nothing here is right.**_

"Buffy-" Giles started.

Buffy shushed him.

 _ **A vampire appears from behind a gravestone, rushes at Buffy. She spins him around, continues singing.**_

 _ **BUFFY:**_

 _ **I've been making shows of [punch] trading blows**_

 _ **Just hoping no one knows [kick, grabs vampire and throws him behind her]**_

 _ **That I've been going through the motions**_

"What's up, Buffy? You know you don't have to hide anything from us," Willow said.

 _ **Walking through the part.**_

 _ **Buffy pulls a stake from her jacket pocket. The vamp attacks her from behind and she stakes him without looking back.**_

 _ **BUFFY: Nothing seems to penetrate my heart.**_

Xander tried to hold back a laugh, but Giles and Willow had concerned looks on their faces. Tara put her hand on Willow's.

 _ **She resumes walking and singing.**_

 _ **BUFFY: (verse two)**_

 _ **I was always brave, and kind of righteous.**_

 _ **Now I find I'm wavering.**_

 _ **We see two vampires and a demon gathered near a tree. There's a person tied to the tree. The vampires see Buffy and attack.**_

"That's a lot of demons for one patrol," Giles noticed.

 _ **BUFFY:**_

 _ **Crawl out of your grave, you'll find this fight just [punches a vampire]**_

 _ **Doesn't mean a thing. [punches second vamp]**_

 _ **VAMP 1:**_

 _ **She ain't got that swing.**_

 _ **The vamp punches Buffy and she goes down. A sword is stuck in the ground beside her. She lies there on her back. Sound of crickets chirping.**_

 _ **BUFFY: Thanks for noticing.**_

"Buffy?" Dawn, who was sitting next to Buffy, Buffy shook her head.

 _ **She continues lying there as the two vamps and the demon begin to do a dance.**_

 _ **VAMPS AND DEMON:**_

 _ **She does pretty well with fiends from hell**_

 _ **But lately we can tell [Buffy gets up and grabs the sword]**_

 _ **That she's just going through the motions**_

 _ **DEMON:**_

 _ **Going through the motions.**_

 _ **Buffy pulls Vamp 1 away, cuts off his head with the sword.**_

 _ **VAMP 2: Faking it somehow. [Buffy pushes him aside, stabs the demon]**_

"Maybe we should talk about this," Giles suggested.

"No, guys! I'm not okay with this, everyone watching my life, we don't need to talk about anything!"

Spike just glanced down. Would he be singing too?

 _ **DEMON: She's not even half the girl she- [looks down at his wound] ow.**_

Xander snorted.

 _ **The demon falls over. Buffy continues walking, holding the sword.**_

 _ **BUFFY:**_

 _ **Will I stay this way forever?**_

 _ **Sleepwalk through my life's endeavor?**_

 _ **She uses the sword to cut the ropes that are tying the person to a tree. The person comes around the tree trunk and we see it's a very good-looking man.**_

 _ **HANDSOME GUY:**_

 _ **How can I repay-**_

 _ **BUFFY:**_

 _ **Whatever.**_

 _ **She turns away, tosses the sword aside and continues walking.**_

Spike tried to hide his grin. It wasn't just him Buffy was rejecting.

 _ **BUFFY:**_

 _ **I don't want to beeeeee...**_

 _ **[walks up onto a raised platform ringed by statues, stops]**_

 _ **Going through the motions**_

 _ **Losing all my drive.**_

 _ **I can't even see**_

 _ **If this is really me**_

 _ **And I just want to be-**_

 _ **Vamp 2 attacks her and she stakes him. He explodes into dust which forms an artful cloud, obscuring Buffy from view, then clears as she sings the final word.**_

 _ **BUFFY: Aliiiiiive.**_

"Oh, Buffy, you are alive!" Willow said.

"I know, Will," Buffy smiled softly at her.

 _ **End of song "Alive." Wide aerial shot of Buffy standing amidst the gravestones.**_

 _ **Cut to magic shop, day. The bell jingles. Buffy enters.**_

 _ **GILES: (O.S.) Good morning, Buffy!**_

"Thank heavens I'm not singing," Giles breathed a sigh of relief.

 _ **We see Willow and Tara standing by the counter. Giles in background.**_

 _ **WILLOW: Oh, hey, did Dawn get off to school all right?**_

 _ **BUFFY: (distracted) What? Oh, uh, yeah. I think so.**_

 _ **Buffy walks farther into the store. We see Xander sitting at the round table holding a donut in each hand.**_

 _ **XANDER: Respect the cruller. And tame the donut!**_

 _ **Anya passes by en route to the counter.**_

 _ **ANYA: That's still funny, sweetie.**_

"It's meee!" Anya squealed.

 _ **Anya goes behind the counter. Giles looks in the box of donuts, takes one out, takes a bite.**_

 _ **BUFFY: So, uh, no research? Nothing going on? Monsters or whatnot?**_

 _ **Giles and Xander shake their heads "no," continue eating donuts.**_

 _ **BUFFY: Good! Good. (awkwardly) Uh, so, did anybody ... uh ... last night, you know, did anybody, um ... burst into song?**_

"Straight to the point," Tara said, squeezing Willow's hand.

 _ **Giles stops chewing. Everyone stares at Buffy for a moment.**_

 _ **XANDER: Merciful Zeus!**_

 _ **Willow, Tara, and Anya rush over. Everyone talks at once.**_

 _ **WILLOW: We thought it was just us!**_

 _ **GILES: Well, I sang but I had my guitar at the hotel…**_

Spike laughed into his hand at Giles.

 _ **TARA: It was bizarre. We were talking and then it was like-**_

 _ **BUFFY: Like you were in a musical!**_

 _ **TARA: Yeah!**_

 _ **GILES: That would explain the huge backing orchestra I couldn't see and the synchronized dancing from the room service chaps.**_

 _ **WILLOW: We did a whole duet about dish washing.**_

 _ **ANYA: And we were arguing and, and then everything rhymed and there were harmonies and the dance with coconuts.**_

 _ **WILLOW: There was an entire verse about the cous-cous.**_

 _ **XANDER: It was very disturbing.**_

 _ **[The above is everyone talking at once.]**_

 _ **GILES: (to Buffy) What did you sing about?**_

 _ **BUFFY: (pauses) I don't remember. But i-it seemed perfectly normal.**_

 _ **XANDER: But disturbing. And not the natural order of things, and do you think it'll happen again?**_

"I bet ten Giles is going to 'look into it,'" Xander said.

"I'm not giving away any money, of course Giles is going to research something!" Anya said.

 _ **GILES: I don't know. I should look into it.**_

Xander smirked.

 _ **WILLOW: With the books.**_

 _ **TARA: Do we have any books on this?**_

"I can't believe I'm missing this, is Spike going to sing?" Dawn asked, excited.

Everyone looked at Spike. "Bloody hell, I'm not going to sing!" Spike shouted.

"If you say so…" Dawn grinned.

 _ **XANDER: Well, we just gotta break it down. Look at the factors before it happens again. Because I for one-**_

 _ **[Giles begins to sing, interrupting Xander.]**_

 _ **GILES:**_

 _ **I've got a theory**_

 _ **That it's a demon**_

 _ **A dancing demon!**_

 _ **No, something isn't right there.**_

"This is so weird," Xander facepalmed.

 _ **WILLOW:**_

 _ **I've got a theory**_

 _ **Some kid is dreamin'**_

 _ **And we're all stuck inside his wacky Broadway nightmare. [Tara doing "jazz hands"]**_

Willow squeezed Tara's hand.

 _ **XANDER:**_

 _ **I've got a theory we should work this out.**_

 _ **ANYA/TARA/WILLOW/XANDER:**_

 _ **It's getting eerie, what's this cheery singing all about?**_

 _ **XANDER: [jumps up]**_

 _ **It could be witches!**_

 _ **Some evil witches! [sees Willow's and Tara's expressions]**_

Willow and Tara laughed at their on-screen selves.

 _ **Which is ridiculous, 'cause witches they were persecuted,**_

 _ **Wicca good and love the earth and woman power**_

 _ **and I'll be over here. [sits]**_

Buffy giggled, and Spike looked at her lovingly.

 _ **ANYA: I've got a theory! It could be bunnies!**_

 _ **Silence. The others just stare at her. Sound of crickets chirping.**_

Dawn giggled.

 _ **TARA: I've got a-**_

 _ **Suddenly the tune changes to a frantic hard-rock beat with electric guitar and a roving spotlight that waves crazily over Anya.**_

 _ **ANYA: (shrieking a la Alanis Morissette)**_

 _ **Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes!**_

 _ **They've got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses!**_

 _ **And what's with all the carrots?**_

 _ **What do they need such good eyesight for anyway?**_

 _ **[playing air guitar]**_

 _ **Bunnies!**_

 _ **Bunnies!**_

 _ **It must be bunnies!**_

 _ **Fireworks go off all around her, then the smoke clears away. The others continue simply staring.**_

No one said anything.

 _ **ANYA: (back to original melody)**_

 _ **Or maybe midgets.**_

 _ **WILLOW: (quickly sits down beside Giles and opens a book)**_

 _ **I've got a theory we should work this fast.**_

 _ **WILLOW/GILES:**_

 _ **Because it clearly could get serious before it's passed.**_

 _ **Giles gets up, starts to climb the stairs to the loft.**_

 _ **BUFFY: I've got a theory. It doesn't matter.**_

"What are you talking 'bout?" Willow asked.

 _ **Giles pauses, turns back. Everyone looks at Buffy.**_

 _ **BUFFY:**_

 _ **What can't we face if we're together?**_

 _ **What's in this place that we can't weather?**_

 _ **Apocalypse?**_

 _ **We've all been there.**_

 _ **The same old trips**_

 _ **Why should we care?**_

Some glanced worriedly at Buffy, Spike shrugged, she was right.

 _ **ALL EXCEPT GILES:**_

 _ **What can't we do if we get in it?**_

 _ **We'll work it through within a minute.**_

 _ **Buffy looks at Giles throughout this. He watches her too and finally joins in.**_

 _ **ALL:**_

 _ **We have to try**_

 _ **We'll pay the price**_

 _ **It's do or die**_

 _ **BUFFY:**_

 _ **Hey, I've died twice.**_

Buffy shrugged and smiled. "It's true." Spike slouched more in his seat.

 _ **Giles smiles, comes down off the ladder.**_

 _ **ALL: What can't we face if we're together?**_

 _ **GILES: (descant) What can't we face...**_

 _ **ALL: What's in this place that we can't weather?**_

 _ **GILES: ...if we're together...**_

 _ **ALL: There's nothing we can't face.**_

 _ **ANYA: (sits) Except for bunnies.**_

 _ **End of song "I've Got A Theory."**_

 _ **XANDER: (sits) See, okay, that was disturbing.**_

"That man," Xander pointed to himself on the screen. "Is one funny guy."

 _ **WILLOW: (sits) I thought it was neat.**_

 _ **BUFFY: So what is it? What's causing it?**_

 _ **GILES: I thought it didn't matter.**_

 _ **BUFFY: Well, I'm not exactly quaking in my stylish yet affordable boots, but there's definitely something unnatural going on here. And that doesn't usually lead to hugs and puppies.**_

"They are nice boots," WIllow said thoughtfully.

 _ **ANYA: Well, is it just us? I mean, is it only happening to us? (Buffy turns away) 'Cause that would probably mean a spell or-**_

 _ **Buffy goes to the door, opens it. The bell jingles.**_

 _ **Cut to the street. A man (BTVS writer/producer David Fury) stands in the street holding a shirt in a dry-cleaning bag.**_

 _ **DAVID: (sings) They got ... the mustard ... out!**_

"That's… really great.," Xander said.

 _ **We see a whole crowd of people standing in dance formation holding dry-cleaning bags. They do a synchronized dance, waving the clothing around.**_

 _ **CROWD: (sings) They got the mustard out!**_

 _ **Buffy turns back into the store, closes the door.**_

 _ **BUFFY: It's not just us.**_

 _ **Cut to later. Dawn enters the store wearing a huge smile.**_

"Yay, it's me! Finally." Dawn grinned.

 _ **DAWN: Oh my god. You will never believe what happened at school today.**_

 _ **Reveal the rest of the gang sitting around the table looking at books.**_

 _ **BUFFY: Everybody started singing and dancing?**_

 _ **Dawn looks disappointed.**_

 _ **Shot of Willow and Tara whispering to each other.**_

 _ **DAWN: So, you guys too, huh? (walks closer)**_

 _ **XANDER: So what'd you guys sing about?**_

 _ **DAWN: (sighs) Math.**_

Xander sighed. "How I don't miss math."

 _ **Dawn puts down her backpack, sits on a stool by the counter. We see Willow whispering in Tara's ear.**_

 _ **TARA: (loudly) Tha-That's right! The, the volume. The text.**_

 _ **GILES: What text?**_

 _ **WILLOW: The volume-y text. You know? The, the (mumbles) report.**_

"They aren't talking about text," Anya whispered to Xander.

 _ **XANDER: The what now?**_

 _ **TARA: Oh, there's just a few volumes back at the house that deal with mystical chants, bacchanals.**_

 _ **Dawn glances at the counter, sees a necklace lying there.**_

 _ **TARA: It might be relevant.**_

 _ **WILLOW: Yeah, we could, um-**_

 _ **GILES: Well, I'm a hair's breadth from investigating bunnies at the moment, so I'm open to anything.**_

 _ **Dawn furtively picks up the necklace and puts it in her pocket.**_

"Dawn!" Buffy scolded.

"You have to pay for that," Anya said.

Dawn shrugged nervously.

 _ **WILLOW: Great, we'll, uh, go check it out and uh, we'll give you a call.**_

 _ **TARA: Yeah, this could blow the whole thing wide open.**_

 _ **Cut to Willow and Tara walking through a park. It's sunny and beautiful. Green grass, blue sky, etc.**_

 _ **TARA: Do we have any books at all at home?**_

"Ah hah!" Xander smiled. "Tara and Willow, you bad girls,"

"I told you," Anya shot a knowing look towards Xander.

 _ **WILLOW: Well, who wants to be cooped up on a day like this? The sun is shining, there's songs going on...**_

 _ **A couple of young men walk by and look at Willow and Tara as they pass.**_

 _ **WILLOW: ...those guys are checking you out.**_

 _ **TARA: What? (turns to look) Wh-What are they looking at?**_

 _ **WILLOW: The hotness of you, doofus.**_

Buffy smiled at the couple.

 _ **TARA: Those boys really thought I was hot? (looks back at them again)**_

 _ **WILLOW: Entirely.**_

 _ **TARA: Oh my god. I'm cured! I want the boys!**_

 _ **Tara makes like she's going to run after the guys. Willow grabs her and pulls her back. Tara giggles.**_

Spike sighed, as long as the camera was off him.

 _ **WILLOW: Do I have to fight to keep you? 'Cause I'm not large with the butch.**_

 _ **They stand underneath a tree, leaning on a wooden railing.**_

 _ **TARA: I'm just ... not used to that. They-they were really looking at me?**_

 _ **WILLOW: (fondly) And you can't imagine what they see in you.**_

 _ **TARA: I know exactly what they see in me. You.**_

 _ **Song: "I'm Under Your Spell"**_

 _ **TARA: (verse one)**_

 _ **I lived my life in shadow**_

 _ **Never the sun on my face.**_

 _ **It didn't seem so sad, though**_

 _ **I figured that was my place**_

 _ **Now I'm bathed in light**_

Willow kissed Tara on the cheek.

 _ **[walking out from the shade, lifting her face to the sun]**_

 _ **Something just isn't right**_

 _ **I'm under your spell**_

 _ **How else could it be**_

 _ **Anyone would notice me?**_

 _ **It's magic, I can tell**_

 _ **How you set me free**_

 _ **Brought me out so easily.**_

Dawn shrugged. "I don't see what's so bad with everyone singing and dancing, it's cute, it's romantic…"

 _ **Pan across a little stream with a bridge over it. Willow and Tara are on the bridge. Tara takes Willow's hand and they walk off the bridge onto a path, holding hands.**_

 _ **TARA: (verse two)**_

 _ **I saw a world enchanted**_

 _ **Spirits and charms in the air.**_

 _ **Tara makes a gesture with her arm and sparkles appear, following her hand with a little tinkling noise.**_

 _ **TARA:**_

 _ **I always took for granted**_

 _ **I was the only one there.**_

 _ **Willow makes some even more impressive sparkles with her hand, ending in a small shower of sparks surrounding them both. They smile at each other.**_

 _ **TARA:**_

 _ **But your power shone**_

 _ **Brighter than any I've known.**_

 _ **Tara spins away from Willow. We see a small pond at the edge of the grass. Tara begins to dance.**_

Spike wasn't paying attention, instead thinking about Buffy and if she would sing about him.

 _ **TARA:**_

 _ **I'm under your spell**_

 _ **Nothing I can do**_

 _ **You just took my soul with you**_

 _ **A couple of young women are on the grass sunbathing in the background. They get up and begin dancing in sync with Tara.**_

"I wonder what those women were thinking," Tara pondered.

"Probably about how cute you are," Willow put her head on Tara's shoulder.

 _ **TARA:**_

 _ **You worked your charms so well**_

 _ **Finally, I knew**_

 _ **Everything I dreamed was true**_

 _ **You made me believe.**_

 _ **SUNBATHERS:**_

 _ **Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh (etc...)**_

 _ **Willow and Tara spin around in each other's arms. Suddenly they are in their bedroom. They sit down on the bed and look lovingly at each other. The music and background "ahh, ahh" continues.**_

 _ **TARA:**_

 _ **The moon to the tide**_

 _ **I can feel you inside**_

 _ **I'm under your spell [lies down on the bed]**_

 _ **Surging like the sea [Willow leans over her, smiles]**_

 _ **Wanting you so helplessly**_

 _ **I break with every swell [Willow moves downward, disappears out of shot]**_

 _ **Lost in ecstasy**_

 _ **Spread beneath my willow tree**_

 _ **You make me complete!**_

 _ **Tara's body slowly rises up and hovers over the bed.**_

"That's kind of… weird," Xander thought.

 _ **TARA:**_

 _ **You make me complete**_

 _ **You make me complete**_

 _ **You make me...**_

 _ **Cut back to the magic shop. Everyone still looking at books.**_

 _ **XANDER: I bet they're not even working.**_

"Oh no, they've got us," Tara giggled.

 _ **BUFFY: Who now?**_

 _ **XANDER: Willow and Tara. You see the way they were with each other? The get-a-roominess to them? I bet they're- (glances at Dawn, catches himself) Singing. They're probably singing right now.**_

"He was right, even if that wasn't what he was going to say," Willow said.

 _ **GILES: I'm sure Willow and Tara are making every effort.**_

 _ **XANDER: Oh, yeah.**_

 _ **BUFFY: Xander.**_

 _ **DAWN: Buffy, it's okay. I do know about this stuff. Besides, it's all kinda romantic.**_

 _ **BUFFY/XANDER: No it's not!**_

 _ **DAWN: Come on! Songs, dancing around. What's gonna be wrong with that?**_

"I don't think it's bad either," Tara said.

 _ **Cut to the Bronze. It's dark. A man is tap-dancing across the floor. Cut closer and we see that his expression is scared and desperate. He continues dancing and suddenly bursts into flame, screaming.**_

 _ **He falls to the floor in front of a pair of feet in red shoes and red pants.**_

 _ **Pan up to reveal a demon in a red suit, with red skin and a pointy chin.**_

 _ **SWEET: That's entertainment.**_

 _ **Blackout.**_

"So… Maybe it's not so good," Xander grimaced.

"Yeah! That guy is just ashes!" Anya said, still perky.

 **A/N: So that was the first act. Now, please review, favorite and follow! I promise- it will make me update faster. Also, anything you'd like to see? Some more Xander x Anya? Willow and Tara? Spuffy? Want me to add in any more characters? Constructive criticism is very welcome, any way I can make people more in character? Thanks!**


	2. Once More, With Feeling Act 2

_**Open on exterior shot of Xander's apartment building.**_

 _ **XANDER VOICEOVER: You want some breakfast, baby?**_

 _ **Cut to the bedroom. Xander and Anya still in bed.**_

"Ooh, a song from the breeders." Spike smirked.

 _ **ANYA: You don't have to go to work?**_

 _ **XANDER: Nah, I shut the crew down for the day. My guys start dancing around me, I don't know if I can deal. It's a flab thing. So, waffles?**_

 _ **ANYA: Will you still make me waffles when we're married?**_

 _ **XANDER: No, I'll only make them for myself, but by California law, you will own half of them. (kisses her) Hey, how about omelettes? I could do an omelette. I've almost got that-**_

 _ **Xander continues talking unintelligibly as Anya sits up and begins to sing to the camera.**_

 _ **Song: "I'll Never Tell"**_

 _ **ANYA:**_

 _ **This is the man that I plan to entangle**_

Anya nodds approvingly, her voice is great.

 _ **Isn't he fine?**_

 _ **My claim to fame was to maim and to mangle**_

 _ **Vengeance was mine!**_

 _ **But I'm out of the biz**_

 _ **The name I made, I'll trade for his**_

Dawn smiled, they were so cute!

 _ **The only trouble is [pauses, shakes her head]**_

 _ **I'll never tell.**_

Xander looked suspiciously at Anya.

 _ **Anya gets up and walks off. Xander sits up in bed and sings to the camera.**_

 _ **XANDER:**_

 _ **She is the one**_

 _ **She's such wonderful fun**_

 _ **Such passion and grace.**_

Anya put her head on Xander's shoulder.

 _ **Anya returns, sits beside him to put on her slippers. Xander fondles her knee.**_

 _ **XANDER:**_

 _ **Warm in the night when I'm right in her tight- [catches himself]**_

 _ **Embrace! Tight embrace! [hugs her]**_

 _ **I'll never let her go [Anya putting slippers on]**_

 _ **The love we've known can only grow**_

 _ **There's just one thing that - no.**_

 _ **I'll never tell.**_

Anya huffed.

 _ **BOTH:**_

 _ **'Cause there's nothing to tell.**_

 _ **Cut to the two of them leaving the bedroom, emerging into the living room.**_

 _ **ANYA:**_

 _ **He snores.**_

"I do not!"

 _ **XANDER:**_

 _ **She wheezes.**_

"Xander!"

 _ **ANYA:**_

 _ **Say 'housework' and he freezes.**_

He huffed.

 _ **XANDER: [opens the fridge]**_

 _ **She eats these skeezy cheeses that I can't describe.**_

 _ **Xander picks up a green cheese, sniffs it and makes an "ew" face.**_

"They're delicious!"

 _ **ANYA:**_

 _ **I talk, he breezes.**_

 _ **XANDER:**_

 _ **She doesn't know what 'please' is.**_

Even Giles looked highly amused.

 _ **ANYA:**_

 _ **His penis got diseases from a Chumash tribe! [Xander looks annoyed, closes fridge]**_

Everyone tried to hold back their laughs, Xander shrank in his seat.

 _ **BOTH:**_

 _ **The vibe gets kind of scary**_

 _ **XANDER:**_

 _ **Like she thinks I'm ordinary**_

 _ **ANYA:**_

 _ **Like it's all just temporary**_

 _ **XANDER:**_

 _ **Like her toes are kind of hairy**_

 _ **BOTH: [giving each other fake smiles]**_

 _ **But it's all very well**_

 _ **'Cause god knows, I'll never tell!**_

 _ **Xander opens the newspaper. The headline on the front page reads: MAYHEM CAUSED. MONSTERS CERTAINLY NOT INVOLVED, OFFICIALS SAY.**_

 _ **ANYA:**_

 _ **When things get rough, he**_

 _ **Just hides behind his Buffy! [Xander gives her a look]**_

 _ **Now look, he's getting huffy**_

 _ **'Cause he knows that I know.**_

"Hey!" Xander was scowling.

 _ **XANDER**_

 _ **She clings**_

 _ **She's needy**_

 _ **She's also really greedy**_

 _ **She nev-**_

 _ **ANYA:**_

 _ **His eyes are beady!**_

 _ **XANDER:**_

 _ **This is my verse, hello!**_

 _ **She-**_

 _ **Anya begins to dance in flapper style.**_

 _ **ANYA: (spoken) Look at me! I'm dancing crazy!**_

 _ **Xander joins the dance and they dance together around the apartment.**_

"Despite all this, babe, you're a great dancer," Xander smiled softly at Anya.

 _ **BOTH:**_

 _ **You know...**_

 _ **XANDER:**_

 _ **You're quite the charmer.**_

 _ **ANYA:**_

 _ **My knight in armor.**_

 _ **XANDER:**_

 _ **You're the cutest of the Scoobies**_

 _ **With your lips as red as rubies**_

 _ **And your firm yet supple- [catches himself]**_

 _ **Tight embrace!**_

Anya settled her head back on his shoulder.

 _ **They resume dancing, then go to opposite sides of the dining room table and sit.**_

 _ **ANYA:**_

 _ **He's swell**_

 _ **XANDER:**_

 _ **She's sweller**_

 _ **ANYA:**_

 _ **He'll always be my feller**_

 _ **XANDER:**_

 _ **That's why I'll never tell her that I'm petrified.**_

 _ **ANYA:**_

 _ **I've read this tale**_

 _ **There's wedding, then betrayal**_

 _ **I know there'll come the day I'll want to run and hide.**_

 _ **They get up, crawl across the table toward each other.**_

 _ **BOTH:**_

 _ **I lied**_

 _ **I said it's easy**_

 _ **I've tried**_

 _ **But there's these fears I've can't quell**_

 _ **They sit with their backs pressed against each other.**_

"As long as they don't burst into flames, I do think this is romantic," Willow whispered to Tara.

 _ **XANDER:**_

 _ **Is she looking for a pot of gold?**_

 _ **ANYA:**_

 _ **Will I look good when I've gotten old? [stands up]**_

"You'll always look beautiful," Xander said, kissing her forehead.

 _ **XANDER:**_

 _ **Will our lives become too stressful if I'm never that successful?**_

 _ **ANYA:**_

 _ **When I get so worn and wrinkly that I look like David Brinkley?**_

 _ **They get up, resume dancing.**_

 _ **XANDER:**_

 _ **Am I crazy?**_

 _ **ANYA:**_

 _ **Am I dreamin'?**_

 _ **XANDER:**_

 _ **Am I marrying a demon?**_

"I'm not a demon anymore!" Anya slapped Xander playfully.

 _ **BOTH:**_

 _ **We could really raise the beam in making marriage a hell!**_

 _ **So, thank god, I'll never tell!**_

 _ **I swear that I'll never tell!**_

 _ **They walk around the table, toward the couches in the living-room area.**_

 _ **XANDER:**_

 _ **My lips are sealed**_

 _ **ANYA:**_

 _ **I take the Fifth**_

"This is getting way to broadway for me," Buffy murmured.

"I hear ya, pet," Spike grumbled.

 _ **XANDER:**_

 _ **Nothing to see**_

 _ **Move it along**_

 _ **BOTH:**_

 _ **I'll never**_

 _ **Tell!**_

 _ **They both fall back onto the sofa, clutching each other and laughing fake Hollywood-musical laughs.**_

"I don't laugh like that," Anya said, whining slightly.

 _ **End of song "I'll Never Tell."**_

 _ **Cut to the street. Anya and Xander are on either side of Giles, all walking down the street. Anya and Xander both talking at once.**_

 _ **XANDER: It's a nightmare.**_

 _ **ANYA: It has to be stopped.**_

 _ **XANDER: It's a plague. It's like a nightmare about a plague.**_

 _ **ANYA: It was like we were being watched.**_

 _ **XANDER: It's like, I didn't wanna be saying things-**_

 _ **ANYA: Like there was a wall missing-**_

 _ **XANDER: -but they just kept pouring out.**_

 _ **ANYA: -in our apartment.**_

"I can see how this can be a problem," Giles said.

"Just now?" Xander exclaimed.

 _ **XANDER: And they rhymed and they were mean and**_

 _ **ANYA: Like there were only three walls and not a fourth wall and**_

 _ **XANDER: My eyes are not beady!**_

 _ **ANYA: My toes are not hairy!**_

 _ **They stop talking over each other.**_

 _ **XANDER: Giles, you've got to stop it.**_

 _ **GILES: Well, I am looking into some leads, and I-**_

 _ **ANYA: It's just, clearly our number is a retro pastiche that's never going to be a breakaway pop hit.**_

Spike groaned, while Tara and Willow giggled.

 _ **XANDER: Work with me, British man. Give me an axe and show me where to point it.**_

 _ **We hear a woman singing but we can't see her or make out the words yet.**_

 _ **GILES: Well now, Xander, it's not quite that simple. But I have learned about some disturbing things. Basically-**_

 _ **They continue talking in the background as we focus on a woman (BTVS executive producer Marti Noxon) who is standing by her car singing to a policeman. The cop is writing her a parking ticket and we see that her car is parked next to a fire hydrant. As she sings we can see Giles, Xander, and Anya standing and talking in background.**_

 _ **MARTI:**_

 _ **I'm asking you please no**_

 _ **It isn't right, it isn't fair**_

 _ **There was no parking anywhere**_

 _ **I think that hydrant wasn't there**_

 _ **[cop gives her the ticket]**_

 _ **Why can't you let it go?**_

 _ **I think I've paid more than my share…**_

"That could get annoying," Tara said.

 _ **She continues singing in the background as Xander, Anya, and Giles resume walking and talking.**_

 _ **XANDER: As in burnt up? Somebody set people on fire? That's nuts!**_

 _ **ANYA: I don't know. One more verse of our little ditty and I would've been looking for a gas can.**_

 _ **GILES: Well, clearly emotions are running high. (We see people in background dancing together) But as far as I can tell these people burnt up from the inside, spontaneously combusted. (Three street sweeper men in background dancing with brooms) I've only seen the one. I was able to examine the body while the police were taking witness arias.**_

 _ **XANDER: Okay, but we're sure that the things are related: the singing and dancing, and burning and dying.**_

"I don't like this…" Dawn said.

 _ **They stop walking. The street sweepers continue their dance in background.**_

 _ **GILES: We're not sure of much. Buffy's looking for leads at the local demon haunts, at least ... in theory she is, but ... she doesn't seem to-**_

 _ **XANDER: She's easing back into it. We pulled her out of an untold hell dimension.**_

Buffy looked down, quiet. The scoobies glanced at another warily.

 _ **Ergo the weirdness. The important thing is to be there for her.**_

 _ **GILES: (shakes head) I'm helping her as much as I can, but, uh...**_

 _ **Anya pats Giles awkwardly on the shoulder.**_

 _ **Cut to Spike's crypt. Buffy enters. Spike emerges from his underground lair.**_

"Is Spike gonna sing a wittle song?" Xander chuckled.

 _ **SPIKE: The sun sets and she appears. (climbs up the rest of the way) Come to serenade me?**_

 _ **BUFFY: So you know what's going on.**_

 _ **SPIKE: Well, I've seen some damn funny things in the last two days. A 600 pound Chirago demon making like Yma Sumac, that one will stay with you. I remain immune, happy to say. (holds up a bottle of whiskey) Drink?**_

 _ **BUFFY: A world of no. (sits)**_

"As if she'd ever drink with you, buddy," Xander said defensively. Buffy said nothing.

 _ **So any idea what's causing this?**_

 _ **SPIKE: (disappointed) Oh. So that's all. You've just come to pump me for information.**_

 _ **BUFFY: What else would I wanna pump you for? (cringes) I really just said that, didn't I?**_

Xander shook his head. "Rookie mistake, never say an-"

"Yeah, be quiet honey, we wanna watch," Anya grinned.

 _ **SPIKE: Yeah, well ... don't wanna bore you with the small talk.**_

 _ **Spike walks to the door, opens it and turns toward Buffy.**_

 _ **SPIKE: Don't know a thing.**_

"He's- He's really going to sing, isn't he?" Willow asked. "He's trying to get Buffy out of there."

Dawn giggled, she was excited to watch this.

 _ **BUFFY: (frowns) What's up? You're all bad moody.**_

 _ **SPIKE: Nothing. Glad you could stop by.**_

 _ **He makes a gesture toward the door. Buffy stays seated, looks at him.**_

 _ **SPIKE: (defensive) It's nothing.**_

 _ **BUFFY: What?**_

 _ **Song: "Rest In Peace"**_

 _ **SPIKE:**_

 _ **(verse one)**_

 _ **I died**_

Xander howled with laughter, Giles was chuckling, and Dawn was giddy with anticipation.

 _ **So many years ago.**_

 _ **[Spike looks surprised to hear himself singing. Buffy rolls her eyes]**_

 _ **But you can make me feel**_

 _ **Like it isn't so [shakes his head, closes the door]**_

"Am I the only one who finds this sweet?" Tara said timidly.

"He has no soul!" Willow argued. Spike sucked on his teeth.

 _ **And why you come to be with me**_

 _ **I think I finally know**_

 _ **Mmm, mmm.**_

 _ **(verse two)**_

 _ **You're scared.**_

 _ **Ashamed of what you feel**_

"I don't think that's right, buddy," Xander enjoyed torturing Spike.

"Shut the hell up!" Spike shouted.

 _ **[Buffy not looking at him]**_

 _ **And you can't tell the ones you love**_

 _ **You know they couldn't deal**_

Dawn looked down, was Buffy in love with Spike? What he was saying made sense...

 _ **[Now she looks at him, frowns]**_

 _ **Whisper in a dead man's ear,**_

 _ **It doesn't make it real. [points to his head]**_

 _ **Buffy looks at him, then looks away. Spike rolls his eyes in annoyance.**_

 _ **SPIKE:**_

 _ **(verse three)**_

 _ **That's great.**_

 _ **But I don't wanna play. [walks over to a coffin]**_

 _ **'Cause being with you touches me**_

 _ **More than I can say.**_

"But he doesn't have a soul, he can't love," Willow said.

"I'm right here!" Spike growled.

"Oh, yes he can," Anya argued, still perky somehow.

 _ **But since I'm only dead to you [jumps up to sit on the coffin]**_

 _ **I'm saying stay away [lies down on the coffin, crosses arms over his chest]**_

 _ **And let me rest in peace.**_

 _ **Spike jumps up and the song takes on an angry rock beat for the refrain.**_

 _ **SPIKE: (refrain)**_

 _ **Let me rest in peace**_

 _ **Let me get some sleep**_

 _ **[grabs whiskey bottle and throws it against the wall. Buffy jumps up]**_

 _ **Let me take my love and bury it**_

 _ **In a hole six foot deep**_

 _ **I can lay my body down [advancing on Buffy]**_

Willow squinted at the screen. What was with Spike? Tara felt her tension and kissed Willow's cheek.

 _ **But I can't find my sweet release**_

 _ **[turns away from her with an angry gesture]**_

 _ **So let me rest in peace!**_

 _ **Buffy looks annoyed, turns toward the door, but Spike intercepts her.**_

 _ **SPIKE: (verse four)**_

 _ **You know**_

 _ **You've got a willing slave [goes to his knees]**_

 _ **And you just love to play the thought**_

 _ **That you might misbehave. [Buffy rolls her eyes]**_

Xander was confused, it sounded like Buffy cared for Spike. But that couldn't be right...

 _ **But till you do I'm telling you, [stands up]**_

 _ **Stop visiting my grave**_

 _ **[angrily]**_

 _ **And let me rest in peace.**_

 _ **Spike yanks the door open again.**_

 _ **Cut to the graveyard. A group of men carry a coffin along. A few dozen yards away we see Spike and Buffy walking along side-by-side.**_

 _ **SPIKE: (bridge)**_

 _ **I know I should go**_

 _ **But I follow you like a man possessed**_

 _ **There's a traitor here beneath my breast**_

Buffy ignored Spike, who was trying to make eye contact with her.

 _ **[exchanges a look with Buffy]**_

 _ **And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed [looking at Buffy]**_

 _ **If my heart could beat, it would break my chest**_

 _ **[they stop walking]**_

 _ **But I can see you're unimpressed**_

 _ **[angrily] So leave me be.**_

Buffy wanted Spike to leave her alone, but the thought of him leaving pulled at her at the same time.

 _ **Spike jumps up onto the coffin being carried by the men.**_

 _ **SPIKE: (refrain)**_

 _ **And let me rest in peace**_

 _ **Let me get some sleep**_

 _ **The pall-bearers tip the coffin and Spike tumbles off the end of it, bounces to his feet and shifts into game face.**_

 _ **SPIKE:**_

 _ **Let me take my love and bury it**_

 _ **In a hole six foot deep**_

 _Maybe Buffy will realise how much I love her when she's watching this,_ Spike thought.

 _ **He rampages through the mourners, tossing their folding-chairs aside. The people scatter.**_

 _ **SPIKE:**_

 _ **I can lay my body down**_

 _ **But I can't find my sweet release...**_

 _ **He grabs the priest, stares at him. Buffy comes up behind Spike, grabs him and turns him around.**_

 _ **Spike and Buffy tumble backward into the open grave. Spike lands on his back with Buffy on top of him. He's back in human face.**_

 _ **SPIKE:**_

 _ **Let me rest in peace.**_

 _ **Why won't you**_

 _ **Let me rest in peace?**_

 _ **End of song "Rest In Peace."**_

 _ **They still lie in the grave with Buffy on top. She stares at Spike for a moment, then gets off him, leaps out of the grave and runs off. Spike pokes his head up out of the grave to watch her go.**_

 _ **SPIKE: (spoken) So ... you're not staying then?**_

"You think she'd stay after that?" Xander mumbled.

 _ **Cut to Dawn's bedroom. Dawn is dumping stuff out of her schoolbag. Tara watches from the doorway. Tara has the "forget" herb pinned to her blouse.**_

 _ **TARA: Lotta homework?**_

 _ **DAWN: Ah, math. It seemed cool when we were singing about it.**_

"Why do you guys get to have so much show time?" Dawn complained.

"Like we like our lives being plastered for you guys to see," Spike shot back. Dawn wasn't used to Spike talking to her like that.

 _ **TARA: (smiles) Willow said they have a lead on the whole musical extravaganza evil. This demon that can be summoned, some sort of Lord of the Dance. (grins) Oh, but not the scary one. Just a demon.**_

 _ **DAWN: Um ... do they know who summoned it?**_

 _ **TARA: They don't even know its name yet. But Willow will find out. She's the brainy type. (smiles)**_

Willow and Tara grinned at each other.

 _ **DAWN: Hm. (smiles at Tara) I'm glad you guys made up.**_

 _ **TARA: What?**_

Tara furrowed her eyebrows. What was Dawn talking about?

 _ **DAWN: That fight you guys had about magic and stuff? It gives me belly rumblings when you guys fight.**_

 _ **TARA: (confused) Dawn, Willow and I never fought about-**_

Willow gulped.

 _ **DAWN: It's okay. It's just ... you guys are so great together. I just hate it when you-**_

 _ **Tara puts her hand to the herb on her blouse, removes it. Her "I'm Under Your Spell" melody plays in background.**_

 _ **DAWN: But that was the only fight I've seen you guys have anyway. But I'm still glad it's over.**_

 _ **TARA: (staring at the herb) Dawn, I, um ... there's something I need at the shop. Will you be okay for a little while?**_

 _ **DAWN: Yes. The fifteen-year-old can spend a half an hour alone in her locked house.**_

 _ **TARA: I-I won't be gone long.**_

 _ **Tara leaves.**_

"What was that? The flower, I don't remember our fight!" Tara raised her voice at Willow.

"I- I-" Willow stammered.

"Did you use a spell on me?" Tara asked Willow, and Willow's nervous look was enough proof. "I'll find out soon enough," Tara huffed and moved to the other side of the row of scoobies, sitting next to Spike. He raised an eyebrow.

 _ **Dawn goes over to a side table, opens a small wooden box. It's filled with stuff she has taken from the magic shop. She takes out the necklace from before and puts it on, looks at herself in the mirror.**_

"Did you take all that stuff?" Buffy asked Dawn sternly.

 _ **DAWN: (sings) Does anybody even notice? Does anybody even care?**_

 _ **She turns around to find a demon (Sweet's minion) standing behind her. Its whole head is like a big mask. We see there are actually three of the minions. They throw a bag over Dawn's head. She continues screaming, muffled.**_

 _ **Blackout.**_

"C'mon, why do _I_ have to get kidnapped?" Dawn asked.

 _A/N: Constructive criticism welcome! Anything you guys wanna see? I promise reviewing makes me update faster! And how do you guys feel about me writing them watch other episodes? I was thinking "Crush." Favorite, follow, and review!_

 _~ giraffesplaycello_


	3. AN

A/N: Sorry if you guys thought this was an update, new chapter tomorrow. Anyway, I'm going to make this a story where they watch multiple episodes, by request if I feel like it. Any requests for characters, or episodes for them to watch?

PLEASE NOTHING PAST THE MIDDLE OF SEASON SIX! I DONT WANT TO BE SPOILED, I HAVE NOT FINISHED BUFFY! PLEASE REFRAIN FROM SPOILING!


	4. Once More, With Feeling Acts 3 & 4

_**Open on the Bronze. Pan down to reveal Dawn asleep on the pool table. She suddenly jerks awake, sits up, begins to do a ballet dance.**_

 _ **She leaps down off the pool table and is confronted by one of the mask minions. They do a ballet-ish dance that basically represents Dawn trying to escape and the demon stopping her. The other two demons appear and join the dance. They surround Dawn as she huddles close to the floor. Then they fling her and she goes sliding across the floor, stopping beside the stage. We see Sweet's feet in red pants and black-and-white dance shoes. They begin to do a tap-dance number, dance down the stairs and toward Dawn... Meanwhile the camera moves up to reveal Sweet. He dances around to the other side of Dawn.**_

 _ **Song: "That's What It's All About."**_

 _ **SWEET:**_

 _ **Why'd you run away?**_

 _ **Don't you like my ... style?**_

 _ **He snaps his fingers and his red suit turns to a blue one.**_

"He doesn't seem very intimidating," Xander says slowly.

 _ **SWEET:**_

 _ **Why don't you come and play?**_

 _ **I guarantee a...**_

 _ **He reaches up to his face, pulls off his mouth and holds the disembodied mouth in Dawn's face. She stares in shock as the mouth continues singing.**_

 _ **SWEET: ...great big smile.**_

"That's… disturbing," Buffy made a face.

 _ **The mouth disappears from his hand and reappears in its normal place.**_

 _ **SWEET:**_

 _ **I come from the**_

 _ **Imagination**_

 _ **And I'm here strictly by your**_

 _ **Invocation [holds up a scroll covered with writing]**_

"You summoned him?" Buffy asked Dawn.

"No- no, I didn't! I swear!"

 _ **So what do you say?**_

 _ **Why don't we dance awhile?**_

 _ **He dances over to Dawn, gestures at her, then dances away again.**_

"Hey, at least he doesnt seem like he's gonna hurt me… right?" Dawn's voice squeaked.

 _ **SWEET:**_

 _ **I'm the hot swing**_

 _ **I'm the twist and shout**_

 _ **[tapdances]**_

"You gotta say… the guy's got moves," Xander smiled nervously, the tension of the room was high.

 _ **When you gotta sing,**_

 _ **When you gotta ... let it out.**_

 _ **[shot of the three minions dancing to the tune]**_

 _ **You call me and I come a-running [dances back toward Dawn]**_

 _ **I turn the music on**_

 _ **I bring the fun in**_

 _ **[makes a string-pulling gesture at Dawn, who gets up]**_

"Ahh, it's the spell, I swear!" Dawn said.

"We know Dawnie," Tara said.

 _ **Now we're partyin'**_

 _ **That's what it's all about. [chuckles]**_

 _ **He dances toward Dawn and she dances backward.**_

 _ **SWEET: 'Cause I know ... what you feel, girl.**_

 _ **He puts his arms around her and they dance together. Dawn looks scared.**_

 _ **SWEET: I know just what you feel, girl.**_

 _ **He spins Dawn away, she dances a few steps away from him.**_

 _ **DAWN: (spoken, nervous) So ... you're like a good demon? Bringing the fun in?**_

 _ **Sweet laughs, shakes his head "no."**_

Anya laughed. "Of course not!"

 _ **SWEET:**_

 _ **All these melodies ... [Dawn sits]**_

 _ **They go on too long**_

 _ **Then that energy**_

 _ **[minions doing a dance-fight]**_

 _ **Starts to come on way too strong**_

 _ **All those hearts laid open, that must sting**_

"He's talking about people saying things that they wouldn't normally say when they're singing, right?" Buffy asked, looking at Giles.

"Yeah, like Spike singing about you," Xander responded.

"Or you and your girlfriend singing about each other," Spike snorted.

 _ **[a door appears beside Sweet, he reaches for the knob]**_

 _ **Plus, some customers just start combusting**_

 _ **Sweet opens the door and a charred smoking corpse falls through it. Dawn stares in horror.**_

 _ **SWEET:**_

 _ **That's the penalty [dances back over to her]**_

 _ **When life is but a song.**_

 _ **[dancing up very close to Dawn, she looks very nervous]**_

"It's weird… I'm there… and in danger… but at the same time I'm not there at all," Dawn pondered.

 _ **You brought me down into this town**_

 _ **So, when we blow this scene**_

 _ **Back we will go to my kingdom below**_

 _ **And you will be my queen**_

 _ **Sweet makes a gesture and Dawn's clothing turns to a satiny ball gown.**_

"What's he gonna do now?" Dawn asked, horrified.

"Don't worry, we'll stop him," Buffy consoled her.

 _ **SWEET:**_

 _ **'Cause I know what you feel, girl [dances up onto the stage]**_

 _ **DAWN:**_

 _ **No, you see**_

 _ **You and me**_

 _ **Wouldn't be very regal**_

Anya had found some popcorn and was chewing loudly, captivated by the show in front of her.

 _ **SWEET:**_

 _ **I'll make it real, girl [dancing around the stage]**_

 _ **DAWN:**_

 _ **What I mean**_

 _ **I'm fifteen**_

 _ **So this queen thing's illegal**_

"Woo, nice going Dawn!" Xander cheered.

 _ **SWEET: [jumps back onto the floor]**_

 _ **I can bring whole cities to ruin**_

 _ **And still have time to get a soft-shoe in**_

 _ **DAWN:**_

 _ **Well, that's great**_

 _ **But I'm late**_

 _ **And I'd hate to delay her**_

 _ **SWEET: [dancing around her]**_

 _ **Something's cooking, I'm at the griddle**_

 _ **I bought Nero his very first fiddle**_

"Who's Nero?" Dawn asked.

"Um, I believe he was a Roman emperor," Giles responded absentmindedly, like the others he was watching intently.

 _ **DAWN:**_

 _ **She'll get pissed**_

 _ **If I'm missed**_

 _ **See, my sister's the Slayer**_

Xander looked at Anya. "Wait, where did you even get popcorn?" She shrugged.

 _ **Sweet stops in mid-kick, looks surprised, stops dancing, turns to Dawn. End of song "That's What It's All About."**_

 _ **SWEET: (spoken) The Slayer?**_

 _ **DAWN: (nods, nervously) Yuh-huh.**_

"I've played that card myself," Xander joked, but looked down when everyone looked at him weird. "I mean, not with the sister bit, but-" Anya stuffed some popcorn in his mouth.

 _ **SWEET: (chuckles, turns to minions) Find her. Tell her ... tell her everything. (Dawn looks nervous) Just get her here. I want to see the Slayer burn.**_

 _ **Dawn looks alarmed.**_

 _ **SWEET: (sings) Now we're partying. That's what it's all about.**_

 _ **Cut to the workout room. Giles holds a large piece of wood. Buffy kicks it in two.**_

 _ **GILES: Good. Good.**_

 _ **BUFFY: I feel like I should ... bow, or ... have honor or something.**_

Spike snorted.

 _ **GILES: It may seem hokey, but we need to work on precision and concentration as much as power. (goes to put the wood down) We're still not sure what we're facing.**_

 _ **BUFFY: (puts one leg up on the horse, stretches) Oh, you'll figure it out. I'm just worried this whole session's gonna turn into some training montage from an 80's movie.**_

 _ **GILES: Ah. Well, if we hear any inspirational power chords, we'll just lie down until they go away. (picks up a towel) Anyway, I don't think we need to work that much on your strength.**_

 _ **BUFFY: Yeah, I'm pretty spry for a corpse. (doing a handstand on the horse)**_

 _ **GILES: (pauses) Have you spoken to Dawn about that incident at Halloween?**_

 _ **Buffy leaps down from the horse, frowns.**_

 _ **BUFFY: Oh. I thought you took care of that. (stretching her arms)**_

Dawn looked down. Could her own sister not bother to be there.. To, maybe, teach her stuff?

 _ **GILES: (softly) Right.**_

 _ **BUFFY: (oblivious) What would I do without you?**_

 _ **Giles looks pensive, turns and begins to walk toward a set of weapons in a display case on the wall.**_

"Bloody hell, this is gonna be a song," Spike mumbled.

 _ **BUFFY: Okay. I'm ready.**_

 _ **Song: "Standing In The Way"**_

 _ **GILES:**_

 _ **You're not ready for the world outside**_

 _ **You keep pretending, but you just can't hide**_

 _ **[picks up something from weapons case]**_

 _ **I know I said that I'd be standing by your side**_

 _ **[walks toward Buffy]**_

 _ **But I…**_

"Giles?" Buffy asked uncertainly.

 _ **Giles throws a small knife at Buffy. She leans backward, lets it fly past her.**_

 _ **GILES:**_

 _ **Your path's unbeaten and it's all uphill**_

 _ **[throws another knife, which she deflects with one hand]**_

 _ **And you can meet it, but you never will**_

 _ **[walking back toward the weapons]**_

 _ **And I'm the reason that you're standing still**_

Willow looked down. Tara was mad at her… and what's up with Giles?

 _ **[looks at her as she stands waiting]**_

 _ **But I...**_

 _ **[walks back, throws another knife, Buffy kicks it aside in slow-motion]**_

 _ **I wish I could say the right words**_

 _ **To lead you through this land.**_

"Giles, you aren't leaving, are you?" Xander asked. Giles just motioned towards the screen.

 _ **[Buffy still kicking in slo-mo]**_

 _ **Wish I could play the father**_

 _ **And take you by the hand [reaching out his hand, then pulls it back]**_

 _ **Wish I could stay here**_

 _ **But now I understand**_

 _ **[walks closer as Buffy does a handspring and then a split in slo-mo]**_

 _ **I'm standing in the way.**_

 _ **As Giles continues singing, we cut to the magic shop. Tara walks in as Willow has her back turned. Willow doesn't see Tara.**_

Tara understood what she was doing on screen.

 _ **GILES: The cries around you, you don't hear at all**_

 _ **Tara walks quickly toward the back, crying, looking at the herb in her hand, begins to climb the steps to the loft.**_

Everyone was tearing up, except for Anya who was still munching on her popcorn happily.

 _ **GILES: 'Cause you know I'm here to take that call**_

 _ **Cut back to the workout room. Giles walks around the perimeter in regular speed as Buffy does flips across the center of the room in slo-mo.**_

 _ **GILES:**_

 _ **So you just lie there when you should be standing tall**_

 _ **But I…**_

Anya frowned at the empty popcorn box, but grinned when it refilled itself, and she didn't think twice before eating more.

 _ **[Buffy punching the punching bag in slo-mo as Giles walks around her]**_

 _ **I wish I could lay your arms down**_

 _ **And let you rest at last**_

 _ **Wish I could slay your demons**_

 _ **But now that time has passed**_

 _ **Wish I could stay here**_

 _ **Your stalwart, standing fast**_

 _ **But I've been standing in the way.**_

 _ **Buffy walks right up in front of Giles, shaking her hair out, still in slo-mo.**_

 _ **GILES: I'm just standing ... in the way.**_

"Giles…" Buffy blinked the tears out of her eyes. "You- you haven't…"

 _ **End of song "Standing In The Way."**_

 _ **Buffy returns to regular speed.**_

 _ **BUFFY: (spoken) Did you just say something?**_

 _ **Cut to the loft. Tara looks through a book. She holds the piece of dried herb up to a picture of the same herb.**_

 _ **Close shot on the book. The herb is labeled "Lethe's Bramble. Used for augmenting spells of forgetting and mind control."**_

"You- you didn't. After what I've been through?" Tara shouted.

"I'm- I'm sorry!" Willow said, although they both knew the real fight would be on screen.

 _ **Song: "Wish I Could Stay"**_

 _ **TARA: (same melody from her previous song)**_

 _ **I'm under your spell**_

 _ **God, how can this be?**_

 _ **Playing with my memory**_

Spike subtly lit a cigarette.

 _ **[turns, goes to the edge of the loft and looks down]**_

 _ **You know I've been through hell**_

 _ **Willow, don't you see?**_

 _ **[below, we see Buffy go over to Willow and greet her]**_

 _ **There'll be nothing left of me**_

 _ **You made me believe.**_

 _ **[Giles emerges from the back, overlaps with Tara's last word]**_

 _ **GILES: Believe me, I don't wanna go**_

 _ **GILES/TARA: And it'll grieve me 'cause I love you so**_

"Ah- you guys make a good duet," Xander joked, trying to lighten the mood.

 _ **[shot of Willow and Buffy talking, oblivious to the singing]**_

 _ **GILES/TARA: But we both know**_

 _ **Tara comes down the stairs and Giles sits at the table as they sing.**_

 _ **GILES**_

 _ **TARA**_

 _ **Wish I could say the right words**_

 _ **To lead you through this land**_

 _ **Wish I could play the father**_

 _ **And take you by the hand**_

 _ **Wish I could trust that it was just this once**_

 _ **But I must do what I must**_

 _ **I can't adjust to this disgust**_

 _ **We're done and I just**_

 _ **GILES/TARA:**_

 _ **Wish I could stay**_

Tara nodded slightly as she avoided eye contact with Willow.

 _ **[Tara reaches the ground level, Giles stands up]**_

 _ **Wish I could stay**_

 _ **Wish I could stay**_

 _ **[They both walk toward the front of the store. Another shot of Buffy and Willow talking]**_

 _ **GILES/TARA:**_

 _ **Wish I could stay...**_

"I, uh, really don't like this song thing," Buffy bit her lip as she wiped away a tear.

 _ **End of song "Wish I Could Stay."**_

 _ **Tara and Giles stand side-by-side as their song ends. Suddenly Spike bursts into the magic shop pulling one of Sweet's minions. Everyone turns to look.**_

 _ **SPIKE: Lookie lookie what I found.**_

"Oh, Spike's back," Xander said.

"Helping you," Spike grumbled.

 _ **TARA: Is-is this the demon guy?**_

 _ **WILLOW: (happily) Tara!**_

 _ **Tara ignores her. Willow looks surprised. Xander and Anya emerge from the back.**_

 _ **SPIKE: Works for him. Has a nice little story for the Slayer, don't you? Come on, then. (shoves the minion forward) Sing.**_

"See? Helping."

 _ **The music swells up dramatically as if to introduce a big musical number, but the minion simply speaks in normal voice.**_

 _ **MINION: My master has the Slayer's sister hostage at the Bronze because she summoned him and at midnight he's going to take her to the underworld to be his queen.**_

 _ **GILES: What does he want?**_

 _ **MINION: (indicates Buffy) Her.**_

Spike now obnoxiously slurped from a cup. "What are you drinking?" Buffy asked with disgust.

"Root beer, it wasn't like I was going to take the pepsi," Spike replied like it was obvious.

"What?"

"The doll that brought us here made us menus, Anya has popcorn," Spike said. Buffy sighed.

 _ **SPIKE: (scoffs) If that's all you've got to say, then-**_

 _ **Spike tries to grab the minion but he breaks free and runs off.**_

 _ **SPIKE: (surprised) Strong. Someday he'll be a real boy.**_

 _ **BUFFY: So. Dawn's in trouble. Must be Tuesday.**_

"Hey!"

 _ **TARA: I-I just left her for a few minutes.**_

 _ **BUFFY: Oh, it's not your fault. So what's the plan?**_

 _ **XANDER: Plan, schman. Let's mount up.**_

 _ **GILES: No.**_

 _ **ANYA: Uh, Dawn may have had the wrong idea in summoning this creature, but ... I've seen some of these underworld child bride deals and, and they never end well. Well, maybe once.**_

Xander kissed Anya's cheek.

 _ **WILLOW: We're not just gonna stay here.**_

 _ **GILES: Yes we are. (looks intently at Buffy) Buffy's going alone.**_

 _ **SPIKE: (disgusted laugh) Gah! Don't be a stupid git. There is no-**_

 _ **GILES: If I want your opinion, Spike, I'll- (pauses to consider) I'll never want your opinion.**_

 _ **WILLOW: A little confusion spell could-**_

Tara shook her head sadly.

 _ **TARA: No! (Willow looks surprised) I mean, I don't think it'll help.**_

 _ **SPIKE: (to Buffy) Look, forget them, Slayer. I've got your back.**_

 _I don't want Spike right now! Spike is the last thing I want!_ Buffy thought.

 _ **BUFFY: I thought you wanted me to stay away from you. Isn't that what you sang?**_

 _ **XANDER: Spike sing a widdle song?**_

 _ **ANYA: Would you say it was a breakaway pop hit or more of a book number?**_

 _ **XANDER: Let it go, sweetie.**_

 _ **SPIKE: (to Buffy, angrily) Fine. I hope you dance till you burn. You and the little bit.**_

Dawn flinched when Spike said that.

 _ **Spike exits. Buffy looks at Giles.**_

 _ **BUFFY: You're really not coming.**_

 _ **GILES: (walks up to her) It's up to you, Buffy.**_

 _ **BUFFY: (upset) What do you expect me to do?**_

 _ **GILES: Your best.**_

 _ **Buffy stares at him.**_

"I can't believe we would… leave her," Willow thought.

 _ **Cut to the street. It's dark, red lighting. Some people are doing an angry dance-fight. Pan down to focus on a garbage can with a fire burning inside it.**_

 _ **Buffy walks up in foreground, holds her hand out to the fire.**_

 _ **Song: "Walk Through The Fire"**_

 _ **BUFFY: (verse one)**_

 _ **I touch the fire and it freezes me**_

 _ **I look into it and it's black**_

 _ **Why can't I feel? [looking at her hand]**_

 _ **My skin should crack and peel**_

 _ **[turns to glare at the camera]**_

 _ **I want the fire back!**_

 _I need to help her,_ Spike thought. _Why am I not helping her?_

 _ **Cut to the Bronze. Smoke swirls as Sweet shoves Dawn into a chair, goes to sit in another chair beside her. Dawn looks scared.**_

 _ **BUFFY: (verse two)**_

 _ **Now through the smoke, she calls to me**_

 _ **To make my way across the flame**_

Xander squinted at the screen. Did he really just let Buffy leave? He wouldn't do that!

 _ **[cut back to Buffy standing on the street]**_

 _ **To save the day**_

 _ **Or maybe melt away**_

 _ **I guess it's all the same**_

Giles wasn't sure he had made the right decision. He should go after her!

 _ **(refrain)**_

 _ **So I will walk [starts to walk] through the fire**_

 _ **'Cause where else can I turn?**_

 _ **I will walk through the fire**_

 _ **And let it-**_

 _ **Cut to Spike sitting in an alley smoking a cigarette.**_

 _ **SPIKE: (verse three)**_

 _ **The torch I bear is scorching me**_

 _ **Buffy's laughing, I've no doubt [takes a drag]**_

Buffy looked down.

 _ **I hope she fries**_

 _ **I'm free if that bitch dies!**_

 _ **[tosses cigarette away angrily, then jumps up]**_

 _ **I better help her out. [starts walking]**_

 _Yeah,_ Spike thought. He knew he wouldn't leave her.

 _ **Cut to the Bronze.**_

 _ **SWEET: (refrain)**_

 _ **'Cause she is drawn to the fire.**_

 _ **SWEET:**_

 _ **Some people**_

 _ **SPIKE:**_

 _ **She will**_

 _ **SPIKE/SWEET:**_

 _ **never learn.**_

Spike was unaware of Buffy smiling at him.

 _ **[Spike walking down the street. Sweet standing up in the Bronze]**_

 _ **SPIKE/SWEET:**_

 _ **And she will walk through the fire**_

 _ **And let it-**_

 _ **Cut to the magic shop. Willow and Tara sit at the table not looking at each other. Giles stands behind the counter.**_

 _ **GILES: (bridge)**_

 _ **Will this do a thing to change her?**_

 _ **Am I leaving Dawn in danger?**_

 _ **Is my slayer too far gone to care?**_

Giles avoided everyone's gaze on him.

 _ **XANDER:**_

 _ **What if Buffy can't defeat it?**_

 _ **ANYA:**_

 _ **Beady Eyes is right, we're needed!**_

Xander chuckled. "I love ya too, hairy toes," he whispered.

 _ **Or we could just sit around and glare. [looks at Willow and Tara]**_

 _ **Giles comes out from behind the counter, gives Willow and Tara a look. They get up, and they all start walking toward the door.**_

 _ **ANYA/GILES/TARA/WILLOW/XANDER: (refrain)**_

 _ **We'll see it through**_

 _ **It's what we're always here to do**_

 _ **So we will walk through the fire**_

"Awe, I love you guys," Buffy said.

 _Is she talking about me too?_ Spike thought.

 _ **Cut to Buffy walking alone through an alley.**_

 _ **BUFFY:**_

 _ **TARA: (descant)**_

 _ **So one by one, they turn from me**_

 _ **I guess my friends can't face the cold**_

 _ **But why I froze, not one among them knows**_

"What do you mean we don't know, Buff?" Xander asked.

 _ **And never can be told.**_

 _ **What can't we face...**_

 _ **If we're together?**_

 _ **The following sequence has Sweet split-screened with the Scoobies as they walk along the street singing. Basically whoever's singing at the moment is on screen.**_

 _ **SWEET:**_

 _ **BUFFY:**_

 _ **ANYA: She came from the grave much graver**_

 _ **SPIKE: First he'll kill her, then I'll save her**_

 _ **TARA: Everything is turning out so dark**_

 _ **SPIKE: No, I'll save her, then I'll kill her**_

 _ **WILLOW: I think this line's mostly filler**_

 _ **GILES: What's it gonna take to strike a spark?**_

 _ **So one by one they turn to me**_

 _ **The distant redness as their guide**_

 _ **That single flame**_

 _ **Ain't what they had in mind.**_

 _ **It's what they have inside.**_

 _ **Going through the motions**_

 _ **Walking through the part**_

Buffy's eyes watered, and it didn't go unnoticed by Spike.

 _ **BUFFY:**_

 _ **SWEET:**_

 _ **These endless days are finally ending in a blaze**_

 _ **She will come to me.**_

 _ **BUFFY, ANYA, GILES, SPIKE, TARA, WILLOW, XANDER:**_

 _ **And we are caught in the fire**_

 _ **[Buffy walking down the street alone]**_

 _ **The point of no return**_

 _ **So we will walk through the fire**_

 _ **[The Scoobies walking down the street. A fire engine goes by behind them with lights flashing]**_

 _ **And let it**_

 _ **Burn**_

 _ **Let it burn**_

 _ **[Spike jumps over a fence, is in an alley]**_

 _ **Let it burn**_

 _ **Let it burn!**_

 _ **Buffy kicks down the door of the Bronze. It smashes to pieces.**_

 _ **SWEET (spoken) Showtime! (chuckles)**_

 _ **Blackout.**_

"I do hope there's another song," Anya yawned,

"Yeah, gotta love em," Spike grumbled.

* * *

 ** _ **Act IV**_**

* * *

 _ **Buffy walks into the Bronze, looks around, sees Sweet and Dawn sitting in chairs on the stage.**_

 _ **SWEET: I love a good entrance.**_

 _ **BUFFY: How are you with death scenes?**_

"She can't deny me now," Spike thought, "She saw how much I helped her."

 _ **Sweet just chuckles. Buffy walks a little closer.**_

 _ **BUFFY: You got a name?**_

 _ **SWEET: I've got a hundred.**_

 _ **BUFFY: Well, I ought to know what to call you if you're gonna be my brother-in-law.**_

 _ **DAWN: Buffy, I swear I didn't do it.**_

 _ **BUFFY: Don't worry. You're not going anywhere. (Sweet looks at her) I am.**_

"What?" Willow whispered. Spike looked mildly alarmed.

 _ **DAWN: What? (Sweet looks interested, sits forward)**_

 _ **BUFFY: (to Sweet) Deal's this. I can't kill you? You take me to Hellsville in her place.**_

 _ **SWEET: (scoffs) What if I kill you?**_

 _ **BUFFY: (deadpan) Trust me. Won't help.**_

Willow shrugged.

 _ **SWEET: Hm, that's gloomy!**_

 _ **BUFFY: That's life.**_

 _ **SWEET: (chuckles) Come now, is that really what you feel? Isn't life a miraculous thing?**_

 _ **BUFFY: I think you already know.**_

 _ **Song: "Life"**_

 _ **BUFFY: (verse one, ballad-like melody)**_

 _ **Life's a show**_

 _ **And we all play our parts**_

 _ **And when the music starts**_

"Glad I missed this song," Spike rolled his eyes.

 _ **[unbuttons her jacket, opens it]**_

 _ **We open up our hearts.**_

 _ **[drops jacket to the floor]**_

 _ **It's all right**_

 _ **If some things come out wrong**_

"Awe, that's sweet," Willow said.

 _ **[looks over, sees the minions holding pool cues]**_

 _ **We'll sing a happy song**_

 _ **And you can sing along.**_

"Ooh! I wanna sing along!" Anya smiled.

 _ **The beat changes to a harsh hard-rock tune with lots of electric guitar. The minions attack.**_

 _ **BUFFY:**_

 _ **Where there's life [grabs pool cue from minion, hits him]**_

 _ **There's hope**_

 _ **Every day's [elbows second minion]**_

 _ **A gift**_

Spike snorted.

 _ **Wishes can [kick]**_

 _ **Come true**_

 _ **Whistle while [punch]**_

 _ **You work [blow with pool cue]**_

 _ **So hard [blow]**_

 _ **All day [throws pool cue, impales third minion]**_

 _ **Back to the original ballad melody.**_

 _ **BUFFY: To be like other girls.**_

Giles looked down, did Buffy understand that? She was singing something very deep.

 _ **Giles, Anya, Xander, Willow, and Tara run in.**_

 _ **BUFFY:**_

 _ **To fit in in this glittering world. [Sweet watching, listening]**_

 _ **Don't give me songs.**_

 _ **GILES: (spoken) She needs backup. Anya, Tara.**_

"Yay, I'm gonna dance!" Anya stretched, nailing Xander in the face.

 _ **BUFFY: Don't give me songs.**_

 _ **Anya and Tara take up positions behind Buffy to be her backup singers and dancers. The three of them move in sync.**_

 _ **BUFFY:**_

 _ **Give me something to sing about.**_

 _ **ANYA/TARA:**_

 _ **Ahhhhh…**_

Tara glanced around the dark room and wondered. She loved Willow, with all her heart, and she had introduced her to the scoobies, who are great, but Willow was playing with her memory.

 _ **BUFFY:**_

 _ **I need something to sing about.**_

 _ **ANYA/TARA:**_

 _ **Ahhhhh…**_

"Maybe it would be best, to say goodbye for now," Tara thought as she looked at the row of people beside her.

 _ **More dancing. The hard-rock beat returns. The girls dance to it for a minute, then return to the first dance and the ballad.**_

 _ **BUFFY: (verse two)**_

 _ **Life's a song**_

 _ **You don't get to rehearse.**_

 _ **And every single verse**_

 _ **Can make it that much worse.**_

"I could publish these songs and become rich and famous!" Xander thought.

 _ **[Anya and Tara stop dancing, move to background]**_

 _ **[Buffy puts up a hand as if to shield herself from the sight of her friends]**_

 _ **Still my friends**_

 _ **Don't know why I ignore**_

 _ **The million things or more**_

 _ **I should be dancing for.**_

Spike tilted his head, why was he not there? And was Buffy going to reveal that she as in heaven, it certainly looked like it was leading up to it.

 _ **Back to the hard-rock tune. Buffy continues dancing alone.**_

 _ **BUFFY:**_

 _ **All the joy**_

 _ **Life sends**_

 _ **Family**_

 _ **And friends**_

 _ **All the twists**_

 _ **And bends**_

"Okay," Willow thought. "This is kinda catchy."

 _ **Knowing that**_

 _ **It ends**_

 _ **Well that**_

 _ **Depends**_

 _ **Back to the ballad melody.**_

 _ **BUFFY:**_

 _ **On if they let you go**_

 _What?_ Dawn thought. She wasn't saying...

 _ **[looking around at the Scoobies]**_

 _ **On if they know enough to know**_

 _ **[walking up the steps to the stage]**_

 _ **That when you've bowed**_

 _ **You leave the crowd.**_

Willow was confused. Wasn't Buffy thankful that they saved her? She was in hell- an untold hell dimension!

Xander was piecing it together.

 _ **She walks up onto the stage, looks back at the others, then at Sweet still sitting. He makes his string-pulling gesture. Buffy walks right up to him.**_

 _ **BUFFY: (verse three, new melody)**_

 _ **There was no pain**_

 _ **No fear, no doubt**_

 _ **Till they pulled me out**_

Willow put her hands over her mouth. Buffy- she hadn't been in… heaven, had she?

 _ **Of Heaven.**_

Xander gulped. He knew, even before she said it. To be somewhere as wonderful as heaven and then immediately be thrown into your mortal body in a coffin in the ground… Buffy had been through more than they'd thought.

 _ **[looks back at the others. Giles and Xander looking surprised]**_

 _ **So that's my refrain.**_

 _ **[Willow looking horrified]**_

 _ **I live in Hell**_

"No, no no..." Willow whispered.

 _ **[Xander looking horrified]**_

 _ **'Cause I've been expelled**_

 _ **From Heaven**_

 _ **I think I was in Heaven**_

 _ **[Willow looking horrified]**_

 _ **So give me something to sing about.**_

Spike was looking at Buffy- his Buffy, not the Buffy on the screen. She wasn't looking at the screen either.

 _ **[whirls around to look at Sweet]**_

 _ **Please**_

 _ **Give me something…**_

"No," Dawn thought. "It couldn't be… Her big sister, who always took care of her… had been pulled out of heaven."

Giles didn't know what to do, or say… He just took in a deep breath… and cleaned his glasses.

 _ **Sweet shakes his head. Buffy gives a desperate look, turns and flips off the stage onto the floor. The hard-rock tune returns with the electric guitars playing a wild riff. Buffy dances, faster and faster. Dawn watches in dismay. Sweet leans forward expectantly.**_

"Am I going to burn?" Buffy asked.

 _ **Buffy spins wildly round and round and round, smoke begins to curl off her.**_

 _ **Suddenly Spike appears, stops her by grabbing her upper arms. Buffy gives him a desperate unhappy look.**_

Xander breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe it was selfish, but he wanted her here, with the scoobies.

 _ **SPIKE: (verse four, same melody as verse three)**_

 _ **Life's not a song**_

 _ **Life isn't bliss**_

 _ **Life is just this**_

 _ **It's living**_

Buffy looked at Spike, who to her surprise was looking at her. She shot him a smile.

 _ **[brushes hair back from her face]**_

 _ **You'll get along**_

 _ **[Dawn stands up]**_

 _ **The pain that you feel**_

 _ **You only can heal**_

 _ **By living**_

Dawn wanted to hug Buffy- but she was processing things, Dawn knew to stay away. For this song, at least.

 _ **[Buffy looks about to cry]**_

 _ **You have to go one living**_

 _ **So one of us is living.**_

 _ **Buffy stares at Spike. Dawn walks forward to the edge of the stage.**_

 _ **DAWN: (spoken) The hardest thing in this world ... is to live in it.**_

 _ **Buffy looks at Dawn, then back at Spike.**_

 _ **Shot of Tara trying to comfort Willow.**_

 _Tara isn't here to comfort me now, because of how stupid I was,"_ Willow thought.

 _ **Last few chords. End of song "Life's A Show."**_

 _ **Sweet applauds.**_

 _ **SWEET: Now that was a show-stopping number. (Buffy and Spike turning to look at him) Not quite the fireworks that I was looking for.**_

 _ **WILLOW: Get out of here.**_

 _ **SWEET: Mm, I smell power. (stands) I guess the little missus and I should be on our way. (Dawn backing away from him in fear, sitting back down)**_

Dawn gulped.

 _ **GILES: That's never going to happen.**_

 _ **SWEET: (chuckling) I don't make the rules. She summoned me.**_

 _ **DAWN: (to Sweet) I so did not. (to others) He keeps saying that.**_

 _ **SWEET: You have my talisman on, sweet thing.**_

 _Where could she get a talisman, the Magic Box maybe?_ Buffy thought.

 _ **Sweet reaches to touch the necklace Dawn is wearing. She cringes in fear, cowers away from him.**_

 _ **DAWN: (very nervous) Oh, but, no, I, I, um, uh, this, at, at the Magic Box, on the floor, I was, I was cleaning, and I ... forgot ... but ... I didn't summon anything.**_

 _ **SWEET: Well now, that's a twist.**_

"If it wasn't her, who summoned him?" Giles asked.

 _ **GILES: If it was in the shop ... then one of us probably...**_

 _ **Beat. They all look around at each other.**_

 _ **Slowly Xander raises his hand.**_

 _ **ANYA: Xander?!**_

Buffy giggled a little, would Xander have to be his Queen? Unbeknownst to her, Spike was smiling at her, as was Giles.

 _ **XANDER: Well, I didn't know what was gonna happen! I just thought there were gonna be dances and songs. (to Anya) I just wanted to make sure we'd... we'd work out. (nervous smile) Get a happy ending.**_

 _ **SWEET: (chuckling) I think everything worked out just fine.**_

 _ **XANDER: Does this mean that I have to... (gulp) be your queen? (Anya looks anxious)**_

 _ **SWEET: It's tempting. (Xander looking apprehensive) But I think we'll waive that clause just this once.**_

"See? Everything worked out, guys!" Xander said nervously.

 _ **Xander is intensely relieved. Everyone else just continues watching Sweet.**_

 _ **SWEET: Big smiles everyone! You beat the bad guy.**_

 _ **He does a quick spin.**_

 _ **Song: "See You In Hell"**_

 _ **SWEET: (same tune as his first number)**_

 _ **What a lot of fun**_

 _ **You guys have been real swell**_

 _ **[chuckles, begins dancing]**_

Buffy sighed, _It's sad my life makes such a good tv show,_ she thought.

 _ **And there's not a one**_

 _ **Who can say this ended well**_

 _ **[Buffy and Spike watching]**_

 _ **All those secrets you've been concealing**_

 _ **[Willow, Tara, Giles, and Xander watching]**_

 _ **Say you're happy now,**_

 _ **Once more with feeling.**_

Willow sniffed.

 _ **Now I gotta run**_

 _ **See you all...**_

 _ **He turns into a ball of light that swirls around their heads, leaving a sparkly trail. They watch it go.**_

 _ **SWEET: ...in heeeeeeell!**_

"It's- it's over, right? All the songs?" Xander asked.

 _ **End of song "See You In Hell."**_

 _ **Everyone stands around looking kind of shell-shocked.**_

 _ **Dawn walks across the stage in foreground with the others in background.**_

 _ **Song: "Where Do We Go From Here?"**_

 _ **DAWN:**_

 _ **Where do we go ... from here? [walks to the steps and down]**_

"Yes! Another song, and I made it happen!" Dawn said excitedly, making a few smile.

 _ **BUFFY/SPIKE:**_

 _ **Where do we go ... from here?**_

Willow looked at Spike and Buffy. Looking at it, the two had chemistry, but Spike wasn't good for Buffy, and Buffy hated Spike, so it would never happen.

 _ **GILES:**_

 _ **The battle's done**_

 _ **And we kind of won**_

 _ **GILES/TARA:**_

 _ **So we sound our victory cheer**_

 _ **Where do we go from here?**_

 _ **ANYA/XANDER:**_

 _ **Why is the path unclear**_

 _Why aren't I leaving,_ Spike said. _This is such a stupid song._

 _ **When we know home is near?**_

 _ **They all move to stand in a line side-by-side.**_

 _ **ALL:**_

 _ **Understand we'll go hand in hand [all join hands]**_

 _ **But we'll walk alone in fear. [all release hands and walk off in different directions]**_

 _ **GILES:**_

 _ **Tell me!**_

"We should start a singing… what's it called when you have seven people who sing?" Anya asked.

 _ **ALL:**_

 _ **Where do we go from here?**_

 _ **When does the end appear?**_

 _ **They all make a dance gesture with their arms.**_

 _ **Close on Spike. In the middle of singing "appear" he suddenly stops, scoffs, puts his arm down.**_

 _ **SPIKE: (spoken) Bugger this.**_

 _ **Spike turns and leaves. The song continues without him.**_

Buffy giggled.

 _ **ALL:**_

 _ **When do the trumpets cheer?**_

 _ **The curtains close on a kiss, god knows**_

 _ **Cut to outside. Spike exits and begins walking down the street.**_

 _ **ALL: (faintly) we can tell the end is near.**_

 _ **Buffy comes out of the Bronze after Spike.**_

 _ **BUFFY: (spoken) Hey.**_

Buffy knew what she was going to do, and the scoobies wouldn't like it.

 _ **ALL: (faintly) Where do we go from here?**_

 _ **End of song "Where Do We Go From Here."**_

 _ **SPIKE: (spoken) You should go back inside. Finish the big group sing. Get your kum-ba-yayas out.**_

 _ **BUFFY: I don't want to.**_

Spike sighed, Buffy never knew what she wanted.

 _ **SPIKE: (sighs) The day you suss out what you do want, there'll probably be a parade. Seventy-six bloody trombones.**_

 _ **BUFFY: Spike...**_

 _ **SPIKE: Look, you don't have to say anything.**_

 _ **BUFFY: (sings) I touch the fire and it freezes me.**_

"Oh, great," Buffy whispered.

 _ **Spike looks surprised. They walk toward each other.**_

 _ **SPIKE: (sings) I died...**_

 _ **BUFFY:**_

 _ **SPIKE:**_

 _ **I look into it and it's black**_

 _ **This isn't real**_

 _ **But I just want to feel**_

 _ **So many years ago.**_

 _ **But you can make me**_

 _ **Feel**_

Xander looked at the screen, horrified, were they going to...

 _ **As they hold the last note on "feel" they walk right up to each other. They finish the song and kiss passionately.**_

 _ **ALL: (singing) Where do we go from here?**_

Spike couldn't believe it. It was clearly Buffy who initiated the kiss!

 _ **The words "The End" flash on the screen, then an image of curtains that draw closed over Buffy and Spike as they continue kissing.**_

 _ **Blackout.**_

Buffy tried to look innocent.

Everyone started talking at once.

"Buffy, he has no-"

"She can't have seriously-"

"I mean, give her a break-"

"I can't imagine that-"

Buffy smiled and looked at the now black screen. "Could we watch some more?"

Silence.

"Uh, I mean, sure! Yeah, but this will be your past. Very, very far back," the voice said, blasting from the speakers

Buffy smiled. It was nice watching herself do stuff.

"How do we know you aren't slowly killing us?" Giles asked.

"You don't, I guess, but I would never kill you guys. My name's Lynn, by the way. Now… play."

And the screen lit up.

 ** _Please review, favorite, and follow!_**

 ** _~ giraffesplaycello_**


End file.
